The Farce Awakens
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Lincoln suffers from writer's block. So, Lisa comes to the rescue, making him inspired to do a sci-fi story. But he gets "more" than the inspiration from his sisters in hilarious hijinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, here is a special one. This story came to me when I was in the middle of a writers' block after finishing two successful stories that I love to write. Obviously, I have to go through creativity fatigue. Add with that is the personal problems, which brings me to my special announcement but I will leave that for another time.**

 **For now, enjoy this two-chapter story of Lincoln and Lisa.**

* * *

It is Saturday morning in the Loud house, and Lincoln plans to accomplish his homework for the morning. He has the early bird period of 6:13 to his advantage. With a buzz of his alarm clock, he taps it and gets up from his bed.

"This is one Saturday I cannot waste," Lincoln tells to the readers, "Just so you know in history, the Loud House is very wild for a Saturday. But not this morning, it isn't. Perfect to do homework. You see, I have been planning to see _Batman vs. King Kong_ for the whole year. I can't miss it on the afternoon preview. So might as well do my homework for now than later."

He then speeds to the computer desk (but never turns on the computer), covers it with a woven covering, obtains his pencil and paper and sets up his ideal workplace. "Perfect!" Lincoln utters, "Okay, let's set the mood a lovely mug." The 11-year-old then prepares hot chocolate and pours it in the mug filled with cornflakes cereal. "Kinda weird combination. But hey, all to succeed this homework."

Lincoln then goes back to his desk and lays his mug. "Alright, we have the mug, my sleepwear all comfy, my slippers feel like walking on a hotel room. All we need is the perfect tunes to back it up." He afterwards retrieves his phone and plugs his headset in it to listen to a playlist of jazz instrumentals that are played in Starbucks Coffee. With his pencil aimed at high, Lincoln is ready to execute his homework. "Great! Now, the moment has come. Let's do this!"

 _Three hours later…_

Lincoln is down to his last 999 words on his 1000-word essay. But one can tell on his stage right now. His head is buried to the desk. His arm is struck down. His pencil had its lead broke off. His mug was empty but got flipped over, making the left coco dripped to the floor. His headset dropped on the desk. And his pouts echo on the room. "I can't think of anything," he mumbles with a pout.

"Need a little help there?" one person asks him.

Lincoln notices that person speaking to him and learns it to be from Lisa, who is standing right behind him. "Oh, it's just you Lisa," he says.

"I was going to operate on the personal computer setup for a brief glance at the university talks I will attend later," Lisa expounds, "But sensing the negative aura from you physique, might I ask what happened?"

"I was just…being sentimental."

"Let me guess, you have failed to attain accomplishment from your required academic ritual, due to drainage of innovative creativity material and personal behest?" Lisa asks with a hifalutin tone.

"What now?" Lincoln replies.

"You are having mental block, thus you resort to procrastinating."

"I started early. How is this procrastinating?"

"Well, tell me if your current progress."

"It's…" Lincoln then looks back to his workplace and sees only the drastic effect of his subsequent regression. "Well, at least I'm down with one word." He then shows his extremely embarrassing paper.

Lisa reads the word, "The…The. Is that it?"

"Well…uhmm…if you would know the intensity of this task, you would realize the lengths I have to go through," Lincoln defends.

"What is your homework about?" Lisa asks.

"A short story essay. 1000 words. And I have to present it on class."

"A short story? Why could it be difficult for a Western and Eastern literary connoisseur like you?"

"It's probably you don't know how big it is to write a story."

Lisa reflects on this with direct denial since this claim can discredit her expansive knowledge. With that, she defends, "Why I happen to have knowledge and experience on writing a story…This neurological network does not only transmit scientific knowledge you know."

"So, does that mean you can feed on pop culture?" Lincoln follows it up.

"Anything but pop culture. Only the most essential sources of scientific knowledge, human reasoning and logical frameworks."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now, to recalibrate your creativity instincts, let me ask. At the instances of creative writing, what do you mostly associate it with?"

"Lisa, can you just boil it down to plain English?"

Lisa confronts him, "Tell me your writing inspiration?"

When his 4-year-old scholar of a sister asks that moral question, Lincoln attempts to recall of his previous experiences to answer that question. However, none comes to mind. Even with such sparse experience from writing exercises, Lincoln never thinks of an inspiration for his writing. Just a streak of imagination, inspired from different stories from manga to comics to videogames.

"Writing inspiration?" he utters but never utters a question, leaving him dumbfounded and uncertain.

Lisa notices this and subverts him away from his stunned state. "You don't have an inspiration, do you?"

"I have my imagination. That counts," Lincoln asserts.

"Inspiration does not equate to imagination," Lisa explains.

This leaves Lincoln more worried than usual. Even for an imaginative boy with a knack for clever ideas, he is stuck to admit that he has writer's block, or creativity block for this matter.

Because of this, Lisa proposes, "I tell you what. Let me help you by accompanying me to the university talks later. I need someone to be with me there."

"What? Why would I accompany you to a boring, old talk show?" Lincoln counter-argues, "Besides, I have my entire afternoon planned. I'll be watching _Batman v. King Kong_ later. And I can't miss the preview!"

"First of all, it is a special TED Talks keynote presentation, not a talk show. Unless an open forum happens. But I assure it is not one of those trashy talk shows that feature a neurotic host and his unfunny skits. Second, I heard the reception from my university peers. They said the movie is as good as the movie where the bat-themed vigilante fights the Samson-inspired half-human. And from their tone and the video they showed me, I don't think it is positive."

"Well, thanks for ruining that for me."

"I am just trying to help in your homework. Now, accept the offer or not? Or you want to end up in a six-hour session lying on the Freudian chair?"

Lincoln then sighs at the prospect of his current options. He then sarcastically implies, "Well, that wouldn't sure compare to watching to some boring guy talking."

"At my full assurance, you would not regret this."

"Why do you even have in to shoehorn this to me?"

"I thought you might need the inspiration. Besides, you are the closest of a family member who tolerates my intelligence quotient capacity. Mom would be the second closest, but she is unavailable. So, in?"

With a deep sigh, Lincoln utters, "Might well take a shot. This will be one sit through."

Later on, that is exactly what happens. Lincoln reluctantly accompanies Lisa to a TED Talks she is invited in. The two are seated at the back, listening to the last five keynote presentation. Each of them speak from different fields of topic like the contemporary society, populism in the government, biotechnology and psychoanalytic practices, all of which bore Lincoln to make him sleep through all of them.

Noticing this, Lisa nudges him by the arm to call his attention. "Would you wake up? You're not here to snooze for seven hours."

"Seven hours?! Dang it!" Lincoln complains.

"At least you're not the worst to ever sit through this," Lisa shares, "I have to give Lori five cups of arabica coffee to get through the tenth lecture."

"I don't know if that helps," Lincoln indicates. "How do I suppose I find inspiration here? The topics are good but nothing still comes out of my mind."

"Patience, brethren. Inspiration is not served on a silver platter." They then return to listening to the next lecture. They hear the announcer proceed to the next lecture. "Let us call on to the stage, astrophysicist Dr. Luke Genes."

The whole audience then gives a standing ovation to the renowned lecturer. However, Lincoln, having no knowledge of the speaker, comments sardonically to the audience (or to the writer of this story), "Dr. Luke Genes? Seriously. Subtle there. You might as well call a business mogul Donald Duck."

But Lisa silences him. "Hush Lincoln! Respect. He is one of the best astrophysicists in the field." Lisa then climbs to her seat and applauds on his arrival. It is pretty obvious she is a fan. Nevertheless, Lincoln follows in clapping.

The MIT professor then proceeds to his lecture, "Thank you Royal Woods University for inviting me in. As much as I want to present the detailed findings on the new earthly planets discovered, let me proceed then to possibilities. Possibilities that the earth's core was just an ancient habitat with a triassic ecosystem. Possibilities that Pluto has its own gravity that you can say is a safe place to build a home and tuck yourself in a blanket. Possibilities that when you reach the end of the universe, you learn that the vast blanket of dark space was actually black dust. I am not saying all of these are true, not stressing they can be proven true. I want you all to stretch out your minds out of the box. I want to reflect upon facts, but start to open yourself out of the facts. That's how we were able to discover three more planets with potential lifeforms. It may come off as theory but believe on it to be true, and it shall come as truth."

Amidst the inclination to the complicated wording, Lincoln has himself surprisingly focused on the lecture, particularly when Dr. Genes jumps to this part: "Think of it this way. Space, the final frontier. It continues to expand, just as our understanding. It will expand and expand, and more forms of beauty may form out of it. Imagine an eleven year-old with a dream to fly out to space, but gets ridiculed by his peers who throw him many pressures. But he is able to conquer them all because he believed and fought for the possibilities. With the expansion of space, there are a lot to behold."

Lisa then comments, "Wow, this guy's amazing. Though I have to note on the sugary exposition of his philosophy, it is still great. What do you think Lincoln? Lincoln?"

But Lincoln is just stunned at the words from the renowned professor. All the possibilities mentioned in the lecture comes to him. Galaxies. Planets. Nebulas. Asteroids. Comets. Systems. And other celestial beings. Everything colossal in his eyes. The possibilities have now become endless. All it needs a story to back it up. And with a definitive story that he gets to relate to, Lincoln finally gets inspired. "It think I have a story to tell."


	2. Chapter 2

After attending TED Talks, Lincoln and Lisa head home and settle for dinner. After which, Lincoln resides to the living room and prepares to write down his story. With so much motivation from the talk that centered on possibilities of science and the universe that opened more doors in his imagination, Lincoln jots down his thoughts.

"In a galaxy far, far away, where no man has gone before, there was a ruthless Empire who runs the whole galaxy with an iron fist. Among those who try to stop the powers of the ruthless one is a rebel group, led by a princess with a mysterious past. But she gets caught by the Empire's most ruthless leader, clothed in sheer darkness and wrathful menace. Fortunately for the princess, she sends two faithful android servants to search for an old friend as part of a distress call to send an important plan to take down the Empire once for all. But lo and behold, at a desert planet they landed on, they encounter a young warrior who aspires to help his family out of the planet. He brings them to the 'old friend' they are talking about, who turns out to an old master who tells the warrior that he has future as a 'true warrior'. From there, the adventure of our young warrior begins..."

Suddenly, Lisa interrupts Lincoln, which startles him, "Sorry to interfere Lincoln but I just thought to assist you in your homework task."

"Really? You are offering to help me in making a story?" Lincoln replies.

"I may not be the most reliable assistant on the creation of new literary products of prose, but I can detect unoriginal works of art when I encounter one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The story, from what I heard currently, is nothing of original material."

"It is original."

"Oh yeah, what's going to be the next part?"

Lincoln then continues jotting down his story down to the paper. "Unfortunately, evil is lurking every corner. And the young warrior's family has perished. But the old man convinces the young warrior to join him on his quest with the androids..."

Abruptly, Lisa interrupts Lincoln and predicts how his story will go, "Then, the group meets this jerk in a cantina, and they convince him to take a ride aboard his spaceship called the Ten Century-Old Eagle and they go on a rescue mission for the princess to defeat the Empire and save the galaxy. Is that it?"

However, confronted with that intrusion of how his story is blatantly unoriginal, Lincoln tries to defend it, "Well, I was going to place a subplot where the Emperor arrives and tries to lure the warrior to a trap. And also a backstory for the jerk and a side story of how the rebel group was able to get the master plans to destroy the Empire. Also something about the droids and their encounter to a group of fuzzy creatures."

"Mmhmm. Sounds like those stories are done before," Lisa argues. "I would not go to this creativity direction if I were you."

"Well, how come you know these stories are done before? I thought you claimed you are 'never a penchant for pop culture mayhem.'"

"I stand by that. I just overhear college colleagues circulate in topics like that. So, I got my sharp observational skills handy."

"Well that's just the same as eavesdropping."

"While in class discussion?"

Having dropped that counter-argument, Lincoln is left speechless of how to outwit his 4-year-old sister.

"Knew it. So, let me help you or not?"

"Nope, I think I am perfectly fine."

"I do think your literary piece needs fine tuning of original work."

"Well, unoriginal or not, at least I got my story. It's not like I will get accused for plagiarism or what."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Oh, so you think you are the expert now"

"Hey, hey, I am just trying to offer assistance on your 'homework'. I already gave you inspiration for your work."

"And that's what I am doing." Lincoln then turns his head away from sister and returns to his paper.

Feeling slightly insulted of Lincoln dismissing her assistance, Lisa despondently utters, "Well, suit yourself not George Lucas. Hope your story is as good as that 'great' holiday special." After that, she walks away from the living room and to her bedroom.

Back to Lincoln, he jots down the next parts of his story, which, ironically enough, are how Lisa would have predicted would be. "The entourage composes of the young warrior, the old master and the two androids. After evading the Empire's forces, they meet a rogue chauffeur and his fur-filled assistant in a seedy tavern, hearing that he is the best escort in the business. The old master convinces him to take them for a ride aboard his spaceship called the Ten Century-Old Eagle to go on a rescue mission for the princess to defeat the Empire and save the galaxy. And after escaping the Empire's jet forces in an awesome dogfight, they venture out to the galaxy in full war speed..."

As Lincoln goes down to this part, he get distracted from a space-themed guitar rift being played on the background. It obviously turns out to come from Luna, who is strumming an impromptu tune with her electric guitar. "Oh yeah, that's a good beat..." she utters.

"Uhmm Luna, that's an awesome beat right there," Lincoln compliments.

"Why thank you bro. Didn't notice you there," Luna replies.

"Yeah, if you can, can you tone down the guitar beat for just a little?" he pleads.

Luna then notices her brother doing his homework. "Oh sorry dude, if I distracted you."

"Nahh it's okay."

"What is homework anyway?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to write my own story."

"Cool, how is it going?"

"Kinda great. I got the whole story at hand. It's about a young warrior who goes on a journey to save the galaxy, with the help of an old master, a rogue shooter, his hairy assistant, two androids and a space princess, from the evil Empire."

Having heard of his proposed story, Luna comes up with a suggestion of her own. "Hmmm you know what your story needs? Cool villains."

"Cool villains? I never thought it that way. I mean I have the dark leader," Lincoln replies.

"Well make him the most menacing thing you have ever seen. Have him a helmet for his head, a black cape for his body and an inhaler for his lungs. But give him telekinetic powers to choke those who offend him."

"Sounds menacing enough."

"Do it bro. Also you can add a way eviler overlord with a freaky face, a sneaky bounty hunter and a humongous blob creature like a boss."

"Hmmm..." With that, Lincoln takes consideration of his rocker sister's astounding suggestion.

* * *

After meshing the suggested villains to the story, Lincoln gets to the rescue mission part. "The old master uses his resurrected telekinetic powers to trick one of the Empire soldiers to help them sneak in the Empire's intergalactic fortress to rescue the princess. As they enter one of the secret hatches, a commander recognizes the old master and orders his unit to hunt them down..."

Suddenly, while picking on the chocolate cake in the fridge, Lana notices Lincoln doing his story in the kitchen. "Woah Lincoln, I think I heard an awesome story coming from your mouth."

"Oh yes I am doing one, Lana," Lincoln brags.

"Really? What's it about?" Lana asks.

"Well, a hero's journey of one mighty warrior to save the galaxy."

"That sounds awesome! There might be some action in there!"

"Well, I was going to put in some parts."

"Here take note. On the awesomest sci-fi ever, there has to be awesome action. Have the hero do karate moves. Or a wise old guy do the karate moves. It is important that every character gets to have a fight scene to make it look awesome. And have tons of shootouts. They rule the big screen."

"Geesh, sounds like you watched too many movies with dad."

"But it's true. So, what you think?"

Lincoln then ponders on his sister's suggestion if it is plausible to place it on his story. But considering that he almost runs out of ideas after Lisa points out the unoriginal elements of his story, the 11-year-old jots that down.

* * *

However, Lincoln remains stuck in the rescue mission part. He gets bothered with the lack of character development from his story that makes the payoff for the fight scenes lacking. This time, he retreats to his room to help him focus. "Okay, then the young warrior, the rogue chauffeur and the furry assistant disguise themselves as soldiers to rescue the princess. Does that sound original?"

Out of the blue, Lynn bursts from the door and interferes Lincoln. "Lincoln, there you are!"

"Lynn, will you stop bursting from the door like you're the SWAT team?!" Lincoln pleads.

"Sorry. Anyway, have you seen my ping pong paddle?" the athletic sister asks.

"Nope. I thought you gave it to Lola. And I think she made it a paddle ball."

"Oh, thanks anyway. Sorry for disturbing bro."

"Well you better be. I am trying to write down my story."

"Oooh, what's your story about?"

"About a hero. In a hero's journey in space. He has to save the Empire from their evil deeds."

Just like Luna and Lana, Lynn comes up with her own suggestion. "Hmmm sounds good. But your story needs something engaging."

"Like what?"

"A twist."

"A twist? You need it's kind of cliche to put one."

"But this will put the readers at the edge of their seat. How about let an evil guy reveal that he is the father to the hero? How does that sound?"

For Lynn's suggestion, Lincoln finds it unnerving to place it on his story. But then he realizes that this trope (and his story for this matter) to be derivative. Nevertheless, he considers Lynn's story idea. "I guess I can place it in the story."

"Do it. It will sound cool."

Lincoln then nervously raises his two thumbs for guarantee. It is clear that he is pressured on coming up with his full-on story.

* * *

After the room, Lincoln retreats to the dinner table to focus evenly. But as he tries to find ways to integrate the villains, the action and the story twist to his story, he suddenly gets interrupted by Leni and Luan.

"Hey Lincoln, we heard from Lana that you were doing your story. And we just hope that we can help," Leni offers her assistance.

"Yeah, we have story ideas in mind too," Luan adds.

"Uhmm sure guys, what you have?" Lincoln hesitatingly allows.

"Okay, I just think this could be marketable, and I don't know what that means, but I think you should place a love story," Leni suggests.

"Love story? Why would I need a love story in my science fiction story?" Lincoln argues.

"Because every movie has one."

"I am not doing a movie, Leni."

This makes Leni question what she just suggested. "Oh shocks, sorry. You should do a love story instead."

"I'm not doing a love story, Leni."

Luan then butts in, "Well, while you're at it, you need to a comic relief to your characters. The hero needs someone to feel relieved by through his jokes. That will com-ic handy. Hehe. Get it?"

"I don't know about placing a comic relief as a character," Lincoln points out worryingly.

"You need them. They are marketable. But I don't know if they'll end up annoying," Luan replies.

Suddenly, Lori passes by them. "What's literally going on here? And why are you occupying the table? Need to practice setting up a Continental dinner setup."

"Oh, Lincoln was just doing his story. So we thought to help him," Luan answers, to which Leni agrees.

"What's the story about?"

"A soap opera about two star-crossed lovers," Leni answers with flair.

"It's a space opera, Leni," Lincoln corrects her.

"Oh, what was I thinking?" Leni grunts to herself, "I mean a soap opera about space."

"Hmm, space opera you say? Well, it won't literally click if you don't talk about important issues," Lori argues.

"Why would I need to do that? I am just doing my homework," Lincoln clarifies.

But Lori continues, "Like diversity, gender politics, or literally environmentalism."

"When did you start talking about those stuff?"

"Right when Bobby talked about that to me. He was literally serious about them."

But Lana overhears them and defends her own suggestion. "Hold it right there! There's no time for complex issues when you have a lot of action going on. And I think fights with giant alien robot monsters would be good for your story."

"Lana, I don't think it fits in my story," Lincoln says.

"It will. Just have them blend in the background since it is awesome to imagine giant robots fighting!" Lana explains.

But surprisingly, Lola butts in to the situation and gives her own argument. "Nope. Giant robots?! They're nonsense..."

"Phew, thanks Lola," Lincoln responds.

"Hold on Lincoln. I'm not done. You can have giant robots, but you need to have powerful, independent heroines. They are good material for science fiction."

"But my story has a princess now..."

"Then give her powers or strength to overthrow the bad guys."

"She will."

"But make her a main character! She deserves it! And every story does!"

"When did you start thinking like a feminist?"

"Right after _Frozen_! Besides, female characters need more character."

Suddenly, a voice utters from behind, "If that's the case, why don't you go deeper and darker?" This scares Lincoln that he leaps onto Lola's arms. Of course, it is Lucy who shows up from behind with that suggestion.

"Why would I go darker if you would appear from the darker edges of the house?" Lincoln berates.

"Sorry. I just overheard the discussion. And I was thinking, it is integral that heroes need to deal with their dark backstories."

"Lucy, not every hero has a dark backstory."

"Then make the story dark and gritty. That is what makes it mature and important."

"I don't think a story has to be dark."

Suddenly, Lynn pops from behind, having overheard of Lucy's argument. "It doesn't have to be bro. You don't need it to be. It just needs an 80's soundtrack and the guys kicking butt while the soundtrack is playing."

"How does that engage the story?" Lincoln asks.

Luna then pops out of nowhere and defends on Lynn's argument, "It will pump up the story with teen spirit."

"Yeah, and you should the characters get conflicted by their different issues to make it pumping," Lori interferes.

"But put them into action!" Lana butts in.

"But the girls first!" Lola follows up.

And with that, Lincoln's sisters overwhelmingly throw him story ideas that he has a hard time picking up. Each idea overlaps one another, making some hard to understand. Even Lily butts in with her idea - a chosen one named Neo who has to fight clones of Men in Black. As his sisters surround him, Lincoln sneaks away from the table and escapes.

Suddenly, he trips over, at the sight of Lisa. "I see your creative team has pitched a lot of story ideas at you."

"Lisa, I'm glad you're here. You're the help that I need."

"The help that you need? I thought you have people to do it for you?"

Lincoln then looks back at his sisters, to see them huddling like zombies seeking for brains to eat. With no other choice, he utters, "Well, it is better from you than them."

"Not so fast. First, you need to sincerely apologize of your mistake."

With a sigh, Lincoln directly admits, "I am sorry that I disregarded your help. I know you want to offer your help. But I never consider it."

"Such sheer authenticity. But I have to admit I am not the best person you can turn to for literary advice. But I'll do my best." With that, Lisa takes her brother to her room for a brainstorming session.

* * *

 **Apologies guys for this belated chapter. I have to announce that I will be on a week-long hiatus. Commitments on work, on family, on career and on preparation for my next stage in life start to add. So, I need to take a break from fanfic writing. But I will try my best to follow up on them.**

 **Expect stories and followups to pop out next week, starting on March 26. And hope I can have a helping hand. Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

After that overwhelming debacle, Lisa takes her brother Lincoln to her room where she lets him sit at a beanbag (meant for Lily) and hands him a helpful refreshment.

"I think this would soothe your senses," Lisa says.

"Thanks." Lincoln then immediately drinks the surprisingly hot refreshment which he immediately spits out. "Is this black coffee?"

"Why you address?" she replies, "Is there any caffeine-induced diagnosis that I may have not foreseen?"

"No," Lincoln answers, "It's more why you handed me black coffee?"

"It's high caffeine content may be bitter for taste buds but it is a good beverage for those creative juices to secrete fast."

"For the last time, my creative juices are fine."

"Oh really? Then why aren't they responding exponentially?"

"Well, I am distracted. That's all."

"You and your blabber mouth, still being liberally opinionated of my methods. For a bipedal being with an passionate empathetic attitude, you sure complain this much. Shouldn't you feel grateful I offered you reliable help?"

Realizing his sister's sincere willingness to assist him, and also remembering that he apologized a while ago, Lincoln takes a deep breath of reflection to be grateful to his younger sister. "Sorry about that."

"Good. Look Lincoln, if you need to succeed in this task, you need to face the most difficult task: start from scratch."

"From scratch?! Why would I repeat my homework again?"

"Lincoln, your work is derivative and unpleasant. Apologies for the harsh statement. But Lincoln, this is not yet the 'Lincoln' that I see being at awe and inspiration on every comic book page. This is being the unfortunate fame-seeking individual who sought to use other stories as his own. That is downright Hollywood manufacturing. But you do get the point. It's for your best, brother."

That statement alone hits the hardest for Lincoln of how much he was not able to take advantage of his love for comic books for his creative writing. Though, for reason's sake, Lincoln still reads titles like "Muscle Fish Takes Manhattan with a Harpoon" and "Ace Savvy in the 'Case of the Missing Statue'"; so, the time for him to discern maturer comics. But even then, he could have been inspired and expanded his imagination into creative juices. At that realization, Lincoln sighs, implying that he gives up.

"You're right Lisa," Lincoln utters. Despite being proud of his work, he then realizes it to be a product of countless pop culture references. Because of that, he takes out his homework and crumples it to be thrown at the trash bin. Lincoln finally resolves to Lisa's assistance.

"Splendid Lincoln," Lisa replies, "Let's go back to the start. Now, I am unsure if this is a legitimate technique for creative writing, but I witnessed this from my business management student who is more of a germophobe. But I digress. Close your eyes."

At that instruction, Lincoln shuts his eyes. All he can see is pitch black darkness.

"Good. Now, according to her, recall the moments in life where you felt glorified, fulfilled and inspired to be the Lincoln you wanted to be."

Lincoln just gives in to Lisa's instructions, motivated by his hunger for creative stories.

"I think I'm feeling something," Lincoln implies while his eyes are still closed.

"Keep on going," Lisa instructs him, "Just keep the cognition running. Let your neurons be active. She even says 'to not stop if nothing yet still pops out of your mind'."

"Is that necessary?"

"Lincoln, do you want your creative juices?"

"Alright, alright. Creative juices."

Lincoln then thinks deeply and incessantly. He just keeps with flow of his imagination, running to every neuron on his mind. Each second, he tries to clear out the clutter in his mind to give space for exponential thinking. After minutes of enduring on clearing his mind, ironically speaking, Lincoln finally sparks his imagination.

 _On a vast, dark space, where no living creature roams, only a cluster of lights floats around and scatters throughout the void space. For Lincoln, it seems to resemble like a group of stars or a fast-spaced celestial cloud. But it starts to flutter in uncontrollable motion like a horde of sprites. When it speeds and it speeds, it suddenly bursts, sending the lights to scatter around. Now, they look like stars forming stars to form more stars. And out of those starts comes more heavenly bodies like nebulas, galaxies, clouds and other planetary systems. Out of the surfaces of those astronomical beings sprout out lifeforms and organisms that breathe in and breathe out. Their extraterrestrial spirits walks on those terrestrial surfaces. From their, intelligent lifeforms create their civilizations that flourish throughout the galaxy. But even with their intelligence that cultivate other aspects like philosophy, science, art, politics and leisure, their differences lead them to the survival of the fittest. How striking it is for these beings to scatter around the galaxy, reaching unreachable distances that man has yet to reach. But from those intelligence that modern men can only imagine, no intelligence matches to the civilization known as mankind. Mankind, the protector and the caretaker of the other lifeforms in a planetary body known to man as "Terra" or "Earth". And from that breathable realm, one man can only look upon the vast night sky and witness the heavenly bodies of the galaxy fall upon his eyes._

With that mind-blowing vision, Lincoln suddenly opens his eyes, finally sensing the stimulation of inspiration to write. "Lisa, I think I'm getting something in my mind! I've got it!"

However, even with his loud enthusiasm, Lincoln sees Lisa sleeping uprightly from watching _Ancient Aliens_ to her projector, showing another interview with Giorgio A. Tsoukalos. He then retrieves a pillow and lays it on his lap for Lisa to lay her head on. As he does exactly that, Lisa turns her head naturally and tugs to Lincoln's chest, feeling a sense of comfort from him. Lincoln takes delight on this as he switches the projector of. Though, trying to capture the mood needed for his writing, he mutes the speakers and gets pencil and paper.

Various images pop out his head from his deeper internalization, majority of which are celestial manifestations. Lincoln tries to piece them altogether. But even still, he still finds himself confronting a brick wall of emotion.

However, he glances upon young and innocent Lisa taking a snooze like a normal 4-year-old. He never thought that his highly intellectual sister would actually be the one to save him. It is at that moment that Lincoln finds his inspiration for his writing. Thus, he writes this story and presents it to his class:

 _"There was a space warrior named Roman. He is confident, suave and eager to battle his battles. He is the savior of the galaxy._

 _That title led him to be summoned to save the planet Jhonen from a dark celestial being known as the 'Black Wrath Ether'. Of course, he said 'yes' to defeat the lifelike space cloud._

 _But his long-trusted guide Lyssa pleads him to consult the Book of All Mighty to give him the strength that he needs to conquer Black Wrath Ether._

 _But being the boastful warrior he is, Roman declines, leaving Lyssa behind._

 _As the mighty warrior treks to the corners of the galaxy, he finally gets a glimpse of the celestial monster, gobbling a planet with its astronomical teeth._

 _But lo and behold, the Ether sends out nine of his loyal minions who love destruction with devotion: Irol the Rage-Filled, the scatter-batter In'El, the Moon Goddess, Nau Laufé et M'Jux, the Athleta Nilla, Countess Umbra Lucia, the Constellation Gemini and Lily of the Andromeda Valley. With their personal powers in their hands, they can outmatch Roman._

 _However, the mighty warrior remains constant to fight his adversaries. But it was not enough to defeat them. Their combined forces knock him easily down. Even with a huge fist and a steady courage, Roman becomes defeated._

 _Fortunately, his ever-loyal Lyssa rescues him from the rubble and heeds from his wounds. He gets up and tries to show his strength, but his wounds bring him down. But even at his stubbornness, Lyssa keeps at being patient to him. She then walks him to her bed, where she heeds his wounds to fight back. And losing consciousness, Roman enters to a dream._

 _A dream he never ever sees in his life. A dream he never thinks of receiving and glancing upon. And a dream he never expects to change his life. There, he finds himself as a dwarf among the colossal presence of his tall adversaries._

 _At their sight, he tries to run away, but they grab him by his back and kick him around like a hopscotch. But as he falls hard-pressed to the ground, he sees the vision of his helper Lyssa holding firm of the Book of All Mighty. She shows it to him, assuring that it was her source of strength that Roman can gain from._

 _Just as his giants are about to pounce on him, he trusts on his sister and takes the book that regains his strength at one big flash. There he knew where he can find his strength._

 _As Roman wakes up, he realizes the Book itself on his hand. He realizes that Lyssa placed it on his hand, reflecting of how much faith she gained from the strength of the book._

 _With his strength regained, Roman readies for battle. But he sees Lyssa at fear and cowering behind the curtains. When she helped him regain his strength, the mighty warrior makes it clear that he has to help her regain her courage. And both, side by side, and in faith with the powers of the Book of All Mighty, they conquer the Black Wrath Ether and his minions, even when that battles last for so long._

 _Yes, there are ups and downs in this continuous galactic battle. But Roman knew he can always count on Lyssa and the Book of the All Mighty. There, he is mighty to fight. The End."_

* * *

 **Apologies to my viewers that this story took so long. I also planned to do an April Fools-themed story (which was also my birthday). But I had a lot of personal crises at work, in my family and in my personal life to take care of. It has been hard times for me. But I still keep fighting that got me inspired to write this part of the story. I hope you all discerned it.**

 **In addition, I am afraid I have news for you. For those who need to know, please do message and I can announce it personally. Thank you again!**


End file.
